


Just Do It Already

by Angel_In_The_Tardis (Aykimra)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drunk Michael, Fluff, M/M, Quick drabble, RTsalue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aykimra/pseuds/Angel_In_The_Tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack said they should kiss. Who was Michael to deny that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Do It Already

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick something I had to write for all the mavin on the 24 hour stream. Enjoy!

"Just kiss already. Get it over with." Jack had called to them, his voice loud over the chatter and laughter the other people on set were making.

    Michael was leaning over Gavin now, and the younger man kept falling back, one hand supporting himself on the floor, the other holding the back of the chair that he had broken previously. Michael kept pushing forward though, his face inches from Gavin's cheek as he turned his head away from the older.

    Just kiss? Suddenly, Michael's drunk mind wanted to do just that. A kiss didn't mean too much, right? Especially if you were drunk. Especially if you had done it before. Maybe more people would donate too. He knew lots of the fans had some sort of addiction to shipping Mavin.

    Michael sighed and pulled away from Gavin, standing on his feet and reaching out a hand to help the Brit up. Gavin complied, but instead of letting go, Michael yanked him forward so that their chests crashed together. Michael used both hands to cup Gavin's face and pull it up, before he lunged forward and met their lips together.

    The kiss was short for Michael and Gavin, but they were literally in front of the world, so the pulled away, and fled the immediate camera view, both of their faces red.

    The set was silent, before Ray pulled out a familiar line he knew many would remember. And maybe it was revenge on Michael, but who would really care now?

    "Ship that, ladies!" he yelled. And then, everyone cheered, several shouts of 'otp!', and 'Mavin is real.' joining in.

    Gavin, surprisingly, was the first one to be brave enough to come back in front of the cameras. "So, you're welcome." he said eventually, a slight smirk on his still read face. "And, you should really all donate or buy some posters now."

    Barbara chuckled then, and every quieted down and turned to her. "Sales are through the roof." she laughed, before everyone let out another loud cheer.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?
> 
> Tumblr: Eternal-Heartbreak-Forever.tumblr.com


End file.
